Julie Farkas
|alignment =Very Good |level =16 |derived =Hit Points: 140 |tag skills = |actor =Laura Bailey |dialogue =VFSJulieFarkas.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairRaiderF06 |head add ons=None |height =1.02 |factions =FollowersOfTheApocalypseFaction |class =Doctor |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VFSJulieFarkas |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Julie Farkas is the regional administrator of the Followers of the Apocalypse operating out of the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside in 2281. Background Julie Farkas administers of the struggling New Vegas branch of the Followers of the Apocalypse. Aside from research, the Followers provide food to Freesiders, but are ill equipped to readily provide medical services. They take whatever donations they can, but no one has been generous enough to lend medical supplies to them. What they really need is a steady supplier of medicine.The Courier: "You need medical supplies?" Julie Farkas: "Rates of injury and illness in Freeside are very high. Supplies don't last long." The Courier: "What do you need?" Julie Farkas: "Med-X, Rad-Away, and Fixer are Freeside essentials. I can't pay you for any supplies you bring in, but I could discount the charge for our services." The Courier: "Seems like you need a steady supply, not just whatever I can grab for you." Julie Farkas: "So far the Crimson Caravan won't cut us a deal. If you can convince them or some other merchant to work with us, I'll discount supplies to you." (VFSJulieFarkas.txt)The Courier: "What do you do here?" Julie Farkas: "The Followers of the Apocalypse aren't just interested in research. We care for our fellow man and do everything we can to help humanity. Here in Freeside, we provide food and medical services for those in need. We have also organized reconstruction efforts. With the help of Bill Ronte, we were able to install a water pump just west of here, but the Kings quickly took control of the pump." (VFSJulieFarkas.txt) According to her, it would be a godsend if the Followers were able secure a regular supply of medicine, but the Crimson Caravan is too steep, so the Followers need to think locally. Additionally, a couple people used to be great assets before they became chem addicts.The Courier: "Is there anything I can do to help?" Julie Farkas: "There is always something needing done. A few souls here in Freeside could be great assets to the community, if they'd kick their addictions. We need to get a regular supply of medicine organized, but the Crimson Caravan wants too many caps for what we need. Lastly, tensions between the townies and NCR tourists have been going downhill fast lately. A lot of innocent people will get hurt if things blow up." (VFSJulieFarkas.txt) As administrator to the New Vegas branch of the Followers, she knows much about the surrounding Freeside neighborhood, including information on the ruling gang known as the Kings, and the unsavory businesses in Freeside.The Courier: "Things seem pretty rough here in Freeside." Julie Farkas: "More than rough, it's a damn mess. Freeside townies are constantly picking fights with NCR civilians. Thugs and thieves are always looking for a victim, and the local families are just sitting back making caps on the mess. Freeside is in dire need, but no one has been man enough to step up. The Followers can only do so much to stem the tide." (VFSJulieFarkas.txt)The Courier: "Who are The Kings?" Julie Farkas: "They've been Freeside's gang for the past five years or so, ever since Mr. House and his Three Families pushed everyone else out of Vegas. They've done a lot of good for the community - but that seems to be changing. The flood of NCR squatters has been an affront to them. I guess that explains the situation with the water pump. Usually The King wouldn't let his crew bully folks around like that." (VFSJulieFarkas.txt)The Courier: "What do you know about Mick and Ralph?" Julie Farkas: "I know they sell a lot of guns - as if that's what Freeside needs. I hear Mick handles the guns. No idea what Ralph does." The Courier: "Tell me about the Van Graffs." Julie Farkas: " Stay clear of them. Brother and sister are both psychopaths, though at least Gloria is rational. Jean-Baptiste likes killing." The Courier: "What's the Atomic Wrangler?" Julie Farkas: " Their thugs, on the other hand, they keep wired on chems to stay dangerous. What is it with Freeside and brother-sister psychopath teams?" (VFSJulieFarkas.txt) Even though it is outside of her duties as regional manager, Farkas has tried to make peace between the NCR squatters and the Freeside locals, but has had no luck.The Courier: "If I wanted to calm things down in Freeside, where would I start?" Julie Farkas: "The big man around here is The King. Not much happens in Freeside that he doesn't know about. He has the most influence locally, and some of his crew haven't helped the situation by harassing NCR citizens and charging double for water. Some NCR soldiers have been bringing in supplies, but none of it is going to Freeside locals. I've tried to speak to both sides to no avail." (VFSJulieFarkas.txt) Relationships Julie Farkas is good friends with the NCR squatter leader Elizabeth Kieran.The Courier: "Do you know anything about NCR soldiers here in Freeside?" Julie Farkas: "Only a little. A friend of mine, Major Elizabeth Kieran, has been handing out supplies to the poor a little west of here. What about it?" (VFSJulieFarkas.txt)The Courier: "Julie Farkas told me to ask. She said it was important." Elizabeth Kieran: "You know Julie? Not everyone in the NCR sees eye-to-eye with the Followers, but they're okay in my book, mostly because of her. If you really want to know, we sent an envoy to the King offering to coordinate the relief effort." (VFSElizabethKieran.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * High Times: Farkas asks the player to find Bill Ronte and Jacob Hoff and get them cleaned up. * Cry Me a River: The player character has to ask permission from Farkas for Jerry the Punk to join the Followers. * Oh My Papa: Papa Khan will send the Courier to Julie, who says she has a friend and co-worker named Ezekiel who knows about Khan history and culture. * G.I. Blues: Julie sends the Courier to Elizabeth Kieran. * I Could Make You Care: Julie will say a trigger line for the quest to start. * Nothin' But a Hound Dog: Farkas will tell the Courier about how to get Rex help in transplanting a new brain. * Wild Card: Finishing Touches: The Courier can ask her for the Followers to help keep peace in the New Vegas region when New Vegas becomes fully independent. * For the Republic, Part 2: The Courier can ask her for the Followers to help the NCR in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. * Friend of the Followers: Julie is worried about the supply of medical equipment they have at the Old Mormon Fort and asks the Courier to ask around to see if they can get a steady supply, or donate medicine to her. * Long-Term Care: Julie wants to strike a deal with some local merchants to keep their chem supply flowing. Other interactions * When first talking to Julie Farkas, she will ask if the Courier can spare any medical supplies. Giving her supplies increases Followers fame, and with enough donated supplies, she will offer to sell skill magazines and her medical supplies at a discount. * After completing High Times, she will give 1 stimpak, RadAway or Fixer every 24 hours. The Fixer and RadAway can be traded back to her for XP and Followers of the Apocalypse fame. * Also, after completing High Times and raising fame with the Followers of the Apocalypse to Idolized, Julie will ask the player character to join the Followers. It appears that the trigger to this invitation is tied to providing her an abundance of medical supplies, which is reached when she makes the above-mentioned offer of magazines and purchase discounts. Upon joining, the Courier will be given the Followers lab coat and the key to the Followers safehouse. * After achieving Idolized status with the Followers, she will eventually refer the player character to Emily Ortal for The Moon Comes Over the Tower quest to help continue the Followers' work. Inventory Notes * Even though she asks the Courier to talk to the Crimson Caravan about supplies, there is no option to talk to Alice McLafferty about the Followers. * She also recommends Mick & Ralph's for the above unmarked quest. While there is a dialogue option upon investigating there, it serves only to direct the player character to the Atomic Wrangler. * After the update there is an upper limit to how many Fixer, Rad-Away or Med-X that can be turned in, in increments of three, about 15-21 doses of each. * She is notably tall, similar to Arcade Gannon and Orris. Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Julie Farkas appears only in Fallout: New Vegas but is mentioned in the add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * The character model of Julie Farkas has a spiked, punk hairdo, a nod to Nicole, the founder and leader of the Followers of the Apocalypse in the original Fallout. Bugs * Even if Cry Me a River is failed prior to speaking with her, the dialogue options to allow Jerry the Punk to join will be present. * When she marks the location to the Followers safehouse on the Pip-Boy map, the subtitles read: "I'll just mark it mark it on your map." * Julie Farkas will have an endless supply of skill magazines for sale if one exploits a dialogue bug that is covered in the discussion section on this page. * She may run through the graphics line and disappear forever if caused to flee. * Julie Farkas may disappear permanently during the quest G.I. Blues (Unknown what may trigger this) making it impossible for the Courier to ask the NCR to cease fire on Pacer. * She may not give the key to the Followers Safehouse even if the player is idolized by the Followers. **Player must first take care of the short term medical supply needs by donating supplies to get the key even if idolized by the followers. * While inside her office at the Old Mormon Fort she may become much larger than a normal character model. The player at full height only being as tall as her shoulder. * Sometimes she may get stuck in a pole outside of a tent and will try to walk but won't be able to. Leaving the Old Mormon Fort will fix this. * After already being given the dialogue option to purchase magazines from her, the option may not be available to purchase them as they won't show up in her store despite not buying them previously. To circumvent this, simply pick the dialogue option to donate supplies and then pick the following option "never mind" which will cause her to restock on magazines. Gallery Queen of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition player card References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Old World Blues human characters Category:Old World Blues mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Old Mormon Fort characters Category:Followers of the Apocalypse de:Julie Farkas es:Julie Farkas pl:Julie Farkas ru:Джули Фаркас uk:Джулі Фаркас